


Closets and Coition

by SuperTeenLock_1723



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), Basically its all porn, Be careful when clicking on links, Blowjobs, Blushing, Boys Kissing, Closet Sex, Crushes, Cuddling, Cus its for Zation, First Dates, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Help, High School, I've never written so much porn before, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Lots of it, M/M, NSFW, Nerd Castiel (Supernatural), Not so virgin Dean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Popular Dean Winchester, Porn gifs involved, Read when alone, Shy Castiel (Supernatural), Smut, Technically sex in public, What Have I Done, Which leads to sex, Zation's fault, idk what else to tag, nonexistent refractory periods, so much sex guys, teenage love, unrealistic, very little plot, virgin Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTeenLock_1723/pseuds/SuperTeenLock_1723
Summary: Cas has a crush on Dean, and it goes better than anyone expected.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Closets and Coition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/gifts).



> This is for my beautiful Zation <3 I love you very much, and I hope you enjoy all the porn lol. I snuck some fluff in there, kind of, lol. Anyway, here ya go you horny slut <3<3<3

"You're doing it again."

Castiel looked over at Charlie, blush already lighting up his face at being caught. 

"I-I don't know what you mean." He mumbled, looking down at his food. He forgot to pack a lunch this morning, so he was stuck with what the school had to offer, and so far he's barely touched it. 

"Instead of staring a hole into his head, why don't you just talk to him?" If Cas had been drinking something, he would've spit it out. But as it was, he only stared with wide eyes and an open mouth. 

"Are you kidding? Look at where we're sitting, and then look at where he's sitting. He's _popular,_ Charlie. We're _not_. And even if he wasn't, _look at him._ There's no way I could ever talk to him _._ " 

Dean Winchester was the new kid at Lawrence High and had immediately made it onto the football team, something that automatically gave him popularity. But Cas was sure that even if he hadn't made it, he still would've been popular. Because Dean was the most beautiful person Castiel had ever laid eyes on. Add in his wit and sarcasm? Yeah, no way would he be a loser like Cas. 

Castiel was more focused on his studies than anything else, which meant he didn't socialize much, and this made it hard to be popular. Which was something he was always fine with, most of the group were idiots, and he had a promising future. But if being popular meant he could talk to Dean, Cas desperately wished he could go back in time and do it all again.

Charlie rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her Root Beer before speaking again. "Hey, whatever, but speak for yourself. I'm _very_ popular with the theatre kids." She waggled her brows, and now it was Cas' turn to roll his eyes, though there was a smile on his face as he forgot about that longing in his chest.

...

Cas was taking calculus notes when Charlie hit him in the arm, startling him into dragging his pen against the paper, making a long line through his precise writing.

He glared at her as she tried to keep her laughing to a minimum, not wanting to draw attention to them.

" _What._ " He hissed, ripping the page out to restart. 

"What if we watched him practice?" For a moment, Cas had no idea who she was talking about until she nodded towards where Dean sat at the front of the class.

"You're insane. Why would I do that?" Although he had to admit, the idea caused a warmth to spread through him. Watching Dean make touchdowns, his big smile as he makes a good pass, his hair all sweaty, his ass in those pa- yeah, okay, now he was warm for a completely different reason.

"C'mon, it could be fun! A bunch of people go to watch them practice. Especially romantic interests." She nudged him suggestively at that, winking and smiling, and if Cas weren't so embarrassed about the arousal burning through him, he would have laughed. 

"But it'd be weird if _I_ went. I have no connection to the team, and everyone would stare at me..." He hunched in on himself, imaging all of those questioning eyes that would be directed at him.

"Fine. We'll sit under the bleachers. No one will see us, including Dean." Cas bit his lip, because that actually sounded kind of tempting.

"Let me think about it." Honestly, he was leaning towards a hard yes, but he needed enough time to make a pros and cons list before coming to a final decision.

...

In the end, Cas agreed to Charlie's plan, making her squeal in delight even though it was a surprise to no one. He always did what Charlie told him to. 

And that was how, two hours later, he found himself hiding from the rest of the audience underneath the bleachers, Charlie grinning smugly beside him.

He couldn't be arsed to care, though, because Dean was _amazing._ Well, even more so than usual. 

He was definitely the best player on the team, and Castiel was captivated by him. But, again, more so than usual.

Practice was over way too soon, in Cas' opinion, but seeing a sweaty Dean walk off the field was a treat all on its own. 

He and Charlie waited until everyone left before daring to come out of their hiding spot, walking towards Charlie's small car. 

"Wanna hang out at my place? You owe me a Scrabble game." Charlie chirped happily as they exited the parking lot. 

Cas shrugged, "Sure, just as long as we make room for homework." 

He ignored Charlie's snort and badly covered 'nerd' thrown his way, but he was unable to stop the smile from splitting his face almost painfully.

... 

After that first time, it was like a dam had broken, and Cas started to go to every practice, always in the same spot, at the same time, and without Charlie.

Two weeks later was the game, and as much as Cas wanted to go, they were always overcrowded and there was no way he could hide from everyone. 

And being the weird nerd who randomly shows up to a football game was not something he wanted to be known as.

So, as painful as it was, he skipped it, filling the time with calculus homework.

It was a Friday anyway, and he preferred to get all of his homework done before the weekend. Maybe it was a good thing that he didn't go.

That was what he kept telling himself, at least. 

...

Monday at practice was not good. 

Well, not for Cas. Dean was _great._ Which wasn't really surprising. 

Anyways, Cas was almost caught under the bleachers, and it was scary as fuck. 

After that, he decided it was too risky to go to practice. So when Tuesday came, he skipped. And again on Wednesday. As much as it hurt him to do so, he didn't want people to find out he had been attending in the first place. 

Thursday came and Cas was standing at his locker, the hallway empty as everyone was either in class, or at lunch. He was supposed to be in the latter, but he forgot his history textbook and was planning on getting a head start on the homework.

He jumped when someone suddenly closed the locker door, and then he dropped his textbook when he saw that it was none other than Dean Winchester, standing way too close to be socially acceptable. 

"Where've you been?" He asked in that beautiful voice, and Cas was confused, his knees were wobbly, and he wasn't sure if Dean just wasn't making sense, or if the loud sound of his heart pounding had made him miss something.

"Um, pardon me?" Was that his voice quivering? Probably.

Dean broke out into this really cute grin, and Cas was definitely about to pass out. "You haven't been at practice." And those beautiful lips were suddenly pouting at him. Had he died? Was this heaven?

And then what Dean said sunk in, and his heart started pounding for an entirely different reason. "Y-you knew I was there?" He squeaked, face breaking out in a bright blush. What the fuck was happening?

"I noticed you last week. I liked knowing you were watching me. But then you stopped coming. Why?"

"U-um-" If he wasn't in heaven, then he had to be dreaming. There was no way this was happening to him. Right? "I didn't want anyone to find out." He mumbled, looking shyly at the ground, staring at his textbook that lay open at his feet.

He gasped when Dean used a finger to lift his head, smiling way too adorably. "Come back. I miss you." And then Dean kissed his forehead before walking away, and Cas was convinced he actually had died. 

...

"Where were you?" Charlie asked as Cas sat down at their table. He had stood in the hallway for almost ten minutes, looking like an idiot as he tried to grasp what had happened. Did Dean actually talk to him? Say he missed him? _Kiss_ him?

Cas was in a daze, and he stared at Charlie, blinking several times to clear the fog that clouded his head. 

"At- at my locker. I-" He furrowed his brows, not bothering to continue, and Charlie gave him a strange look but didn't push it, instead delving into the new movie she wanted to go see. 

And Cas was very grateful for that. He needed time to figure out what happened for himself before trying to explain it to someone else.

...

Castiel was debating whether or not he should go to the practice or not. He wanted to, mostly because Dean wanted him to. But at the same time, what if he was caught? And made the laughing stock of the school?

Another possibly, what if Dean was playing a prank on him and Cas was about to walk right into his trap?

In the end, the cons won, and Cas decided to just go home and start homework like the diligent student he is. 

It was hard to focus, though, as he dealt with a Dean sized hole in his heart. 

... 

Castiel was walking to AP English, books clutched tightly to his chest when he was pulled into a closet, yelping as he dropped his books everywhere.

"You're very clumsy." A husky voice whispered in his ear from behind him, and suddenly there was a body plastered against his back. The light was flicked on, showing the back of the janitor's closet.

"Dean," His breath hitched on that one word, and there was a dark chuckle that he could feel against his skin.

Without thinking about it, he tilted his head, exposing his neck and shivering when a pair of lips traveled against the length of it. 

Then, the body, and lips, were gone, and Cas immediately missed the heat.

"Pick up your books, put them on the shelf." Cas nodded, hastily grabbing everything he dropped, placing them on a shelf next to a few empty buckets.

The unmistakable sound of the lock clicked from behind him, then he was being turned around and pushed up against the shelves.

"You said you'd come to practice," Dean said, tone slightly desperate, and Cas was feeling guilty as fuck for making Dean sound like that.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't sure-" He promptly shut up because he was an idiot who should at least _try_ to hide his stupidity.

"What weren't you sure of?" Dean was so close, his eyes so wide, his face so open and honest, Cas couldn't help but spit it out.

"I wasn't sure if you were playing a joke on me or not." He murmured, face hot in shame. 

He looked up when Dean didn't say anything at first, only to notice that he was studying Cas' face.

"I would never do that to you. Please say you believe me, _please._ " That desperate tone was back, and Cas was helpless to its powers. 

"I believe you. I promise, I believe you." And then Cas' entire world tipped on its axis because Dean was _kissing_ him. _Him._ Dean's _lips_ were on his, and Castiel's brain came back online soon enough for him to realise it was weird that he wasn't reciprocating. 

Speaking of, _how does he reciprocate_? It's not like he's ever kissed anyone before. He didn't know the mechanics of it, and without any prior warning, he didn't have time to research and prepare. 

Dean's hands were gripping his wrists and he was so perfect while Cas just stood there like a dead fish. 

Dean pulled away when he noticed that Cas was just _f_ _rozen._ Like the complete dumbass he was. 

"Should I not have done that?" He asked, voice uncertain, and eyes questioning. 

"I've never kissed before!" He blurted. Complete and total _dumbass._

"Oh," A slow smile spread across Dean's face, "That's okay. I can teach you. I _want_ to teach you. Is that okay?"

Gods help him, Dean was perfect and Cas wanted him so much. He nodded enthusiastically, earning a chuckle from Dean that didthings to him.

Then, Dean was leaning back in, and this time Cas tilted his head up to meet the other boy in a sweet kiss. 

Dean went slow, hands moving to Cas' waist, pulling him closer as he pressed into the kiss a bit more. Cas' own hands were on Dean's neck, holding him there like he's seen in the movies. 

Dean slowly worked his mouth open and Cas moaned like a bitch in heat at the first taste of Dean's tongue. 

If kissing Dean was this good, Castiel never wanted to stop.

Dean responded to his moan by getting even closer, which didn't even seem possible, but- _oh. Oh shit. Fuck._

Dean was _hard._ Because of _him. For_ him. 

All of Cas' blood rushed down so fast, he thought he was seriously about to pass out. 

And then Dean was pushing their erections together, and Cas felt a surge of want so strong pass through him, he would have collapsed into a gooey mess on the floor if Dean weren't holding him up. 

Then Dean's hands were on his pants button, and he pulled back, face flushed and chest heaving as he panted.

"Is this okay?" Cas nodded enthusiastically, and the next thing he knew, his pants were open and Dean was pulling out his leaking cock.

His breath hitched, and he had to grab onto Dean's arms because that felt so good, he was about to double over.

"D-Dean~" He moaned, feeling like he was being sucker-punched, but in a pleasurable way. Dean held him up, using his precum to help slick the way.

"Fee-els so good, Dean. Faster, please, please, Dean." He was gasping and moaning out these soft little sounds, trying his best to keep it down. 

"That's right, sweet boy. Let go for me." Cas couldn't take it anymore, and he came, _hard,_ into- wait... Was that a rag pressed against him? Dean was a genius.

Castiel went pliant in Dean's arms as the older boy tucked him back into his pants, redoing them.

"God, Cas, your _sounds._ You turn me on so much, sweetheart." Oh shit, right. Reciprocation. 

He put his hand on Dean's bulge, only for Dean to pull back.

"Not yet. I have more self-control than that," Dean teased, and if Cas wasn't still riding his high, he would have scowled at that. "Later. We have to get you to class. Don't want to miss the entire thing, do you?" 

Cas' eyes went wide, and he frantically looked at the door. He completely forgot all about class.

Dean was laughing, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips, before grabbing the books from behind him and giving them to the boy. "Will I see you at the game today? We could go out for food afterwards, if you want to." 

Cas blushed, averting his eyes as he bit his lip and nodded. Dean made this little cooing noise, lifting his chin up much like he did yesterday.

"I just gave you your first handjob, and _now_ you're acting all shy. You're too precious, I can't handle it." Yeah, Cas was definitely red now, and Dean just laughed at him, stepping out of the way.

"Get to class before I keep you here forever." And as much as Cas wanted that, he seriously needed to leave. So, he stepped on his tippy-toes and pressed a shy kiss to Dean's cheek before unlocking the door and heading to class.

...

Castiel was extraordinarily happy the rest of the day, so much so, Charlie started pestering him about what was up.

"What, I can't just be happy?" Cas asked, food untouched beside him as he stared at Dean, who was across the room and laughing at something one of his friends said. Gods, he was so gorgeous it physically hurt. He finally understood what Taylor Swift meant. 

"Not this happy. C'mon, spill. What happened?" Cas bit his lip against the slow-spreading smile, his cheeks tinted red as he thought about what happened almost two hours ago.

"Okay, fine. Dean, he- he kissed me 'n stuff." He ducked his head against Charlie's squeal of delight, face a bright red. He didn't want to tell her _everything._ He wanted the handjob to be just theirs. 

"How could you not tell me!" Charlie cried out, throwing a plastic spoon at Cas in retaliation.

He looked up abruptly at that, throwing the spoon right back at her. 

"Hey!" She squawked indignantly. " _You_ deserved it, _I_ did not. That's what you get for keeping secrets from me!" Cas just rolled his eyes, but the wide grin on his face was speaking for him. 

"I just- I can't believe it's real, you know? We even agreed to go out for food after his game. Dean wants to hang out with _me._ Me! He could have anyone he wanted and yet-" He cut himself off because he was definitely gonna get too emotional with this. 

"I know what you mean, Cas. I'm really happy for you." Charlie was smiling at him, and Cas felt so filled to the brim with happiness, he was afraid it was gonna boil over. Everything just seemed _right._

_..._

The crowd was loud as they cheered, but Cas really couldn't say much, because he was probably the loudest in the crowd as he screamed and clapped for Dean. 

He was very glad he told Charlie to just head on home instead of coming with him, he probably would have deafened her. 

Dean was doing better than he did at practices, something Cas didn't think was entirely possible, but apparently was. 

And he looked so good, all sweaty and dirty in the tight uniform. Cas just wanted to jump his bones, something that wasn't such a far-fetched idea anymore. 

He had to sit down and pull his trench coat tighter around him because of the way his body reacted to the images his brain was conjuring up. 

Their team won, and Cas watched as Dean sought him out only to wave at him before heading into the locker room, presumably to take a shower and change.

So Castiel was left sitting in the bleachers, full of nervous energy. He still wasn't completely convinced that he hadn't just dreamed it all, couldn't believe Dean actually liked him.

Dean came back out before Cas could overthink it too much, thankfully. 

Castiel's breath was stolen when he caught sight of the older boy, clean and gorgeous. How could anyone be so perfectly made to look like he did under the fading sun? Shining green eyes otherworldly, freckles like stars across the galaxies. 

Okay, that was sappy, but Cas could barely register the embarrassment that he should be feeling.

"You ready to go?" That got Cas back to attention, and he nodded eagerly, because _yes_ , he was so damn ready. 

Dean grinned, reaching a hand out and Cas belatedly realised he was meant to hold it. 

Trying to hide his excitement, he grabbed the hand being offered, shivering when Dean held his tightly. 

Dean's hands were bigger than his, fingers thick and strong, while his palm was smooth and soft. Cas wanted to feel his hands in his every day for the rest of their lives.

He seriously needed to get a grip on reality and then- holy shit, when did they cross the field into the parking lot?

Cas needed to pay attention before he misses the entire date. 

"This is my baby. Well, my _other_ baby, you're first and foremost, of course." Dean said with an easy smile when they reached a beauty of a car. Cas felt warmth spread through him as his stomach fluttered. He was Dean's baby. He was _Dean's._

"She's gorgeous," Dean was beaming, and a flock of butterflies were flying around inside of Cas at that radiant smile being directed at him. 

How was he supposed to survive the night with Dean acting all cute and sexy?

Speaking of Dean, he was now opening up the passenger door like a true gentleman, and Cas blushed as he got into the car. "Thank you," He murmured, just as Dean leaned down, kissing his cheek, before straightening and shutting the door.

The ten seconds it took for Dean to get into the driver's seat was the longest ten seconds of his life. But then they were taking off, rock music played softly from the radio.

"Where are we going?" He asked, watching the passing scenery. 

"I know this great little place at the edge of town we can get some burgers. Then we can head back to my place for a movie." That sounded great, and Cas couldn't wait to see how the night progressed.

"I love burgers." He said in a dreamy sigh, and there Dean was again with that arousing chuckle of his. 

...

They arrived at some place called The Roadhouse, which didn't look like much, but he trusted Dean.

When they went inside, Cas looked around, studying his surroundings. It wasn't very big, a bar ahead, a few tables pushed against the windows on his left, a pool table in the corner on his right, and a big tv taking up most of the wall next to it. 

There weren't many people there, but Cas enjoyed that, because he and Dean would have more privacy.

A pretty blonde came over with a notepad when they were settled, giving Dean a wide smile.

"Dean!" She squealed, leaning down to wrap him in a big hug, and Cas felt small in his jealousy. Was this what it would be like to date Dean? Girls ignoring his presence and trying to get close to him? Could he handle that?

"Hey, Jo." He said with a flashy smile, making Cas feel completely invisible, sadly playing with his own fingers. 

"And who's this handsome man?" She asked, looking at a surprised Cas with another one of her big smiles.

"Cas, he's my date tonight." Dean had this cute smile on his face, cheeks a soft red.

"Now if I didn't have a girlfriend, I'd be quite jealous," She teased Dean, and Cas went from surprised to shy, face brighter than a ripe tomato.

Dean playfully growled, hitting her arm. "Hands off, he's mine. Isn't that right, sweet boy?"

Cas squeaked in embarrassment, Jo and Dean laughing as he shyly nodded his head. Because, yes, he _is_ Dean's.

"He's so cute. What would you like to drink, darling?" And for the first time, he noticed the menu's in her hand. She set one in front of each of them, looking at him expectantly. Oh, right, he's supposed to be answering.

"I think I'll have an iced tea, raspberry, please." Jo nodded, writing the order onto her pad before turning her attention to Dean.

"And you, sweetheart?" If Cas didn't know she had a girlfriend, he'd still think she was flirting with Dean. But, as it was, they must've been good friends, or something of the sort. 

"A lemon water will be good, thanks."

"Cool, I'll be back in a bit with those. Until then, you can take some time to figure out your order." That was weird, because she directed that last part at just Cas. But then she was gone, leaving them alone.

Cas opened his menu, looking over the options. There was a cheeseburger that looked absolutely heavenly. He noticed that Dean's menu hadn't been touched, cementing the idea that Dean must come here a lot.

Jo came back a few minutes later, setting down their respective drinks. "You ready, love?" She asked, looking at Cas with a grin. 

"I'll take the double cheeseburger with a side of French fries and fried onion rings, please." Jo grinned, writing it on her pad before taking the menus.

"The usual, right?" She teased, attention on Dean.

"Of course," Dean said in a _duh_ voice, rolling his eyes. Jo stuck her tongue out before walking away, leaving Dean and Cas alone once more, except this time, without the shield of a menu, Cas felt awkward. 

"So, um, come here often?" He asked, even though the answer was obvious. Dean let out a bark of laughter for reasons Cas didn't understand. He furrowed his eyebrows, mouth turning into a slight frown, his trademarked confused face.

This just led to more laughing, and Cas knew he had missed something of import. 

"I don't understand... what's so funny?" He was hoping Dean would be kind enough to enlighten him on the joke, but it seemed like luck was not on his side.

"Nothing, nothing," Dean still had soft traces of amusement in his voice, "You're unbelievably cute, you know that?"

Great, now he was blushing. _Again._ Seemed like that's all he was capable of doing around Dean.

"Am not," He muttered petulantly. How dare Dean be all sweet and nice to him? Unfair. 

"See, you're just proving my point." Dean teased, and now Cas was full-on sulking.

"Stop itttt," He whined, jutting his lower lip out in a pout. 

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. It's not very gentlemanly of me to make you blush so much, is it? Even if you are far too adorable with brightly coloured cheeks highlighting those perfect eyes and that perfect face." Dean smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing to the boy.

"You're a bully. Can't believe my first date is with someone so mean." That caused Dean to sober quickly, and Cas was confused with the sudden change in emotion.

"This is your first date?" He asked, voice soft and filled with something akin to awe.

"I mean... yeah..." Cas looked down, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to stave off yet another blush. Seriously, this was bullshit. "No one's really piqued my interest, unless you count Ryan Reynolds."

Dean let out a very attractive laugh, eyes bright in his mirth.

"You and me both." He said, and Cas smiled widely, feeling like he was doing good, and he silently preened under that smile.

Jo was back out before Cas knew it, handing them their food, and holy shit, Cas' mouth was watering. If he was a cartoon, he'd have hearts shooting out of his eyes, his burger the target. 

After assuring Jo they were good for now, they ate their meals over pleasant conversation.

And soon enough, they were in Dean's car, driving to his place. Dean had insisted on Cas staying the night and Cas was hopeless to do anything but agree when it came to Dean.

They were driving in relative silence, radio playing rock music softly. It was a comfortable silence, one Cas didn't feel he needed to fill.

His eyes slipped closed as he relaxed into the seat, smile on his face.

He was surprised when they were already pulling into Dean's driveway, which led to a nice, suburban-looking house. It wasn't small, but it wasn't overly big either. 

Cas smiled as Dean took his hand again, a feeling Cas would never get tired of.

Hands locked together the entire time, Dean led Cas into the house, up the stairs, and into his bedroom. And, fuck, this was Dean's _bedroom._ That was his _bed._ Where he probably _did things._

Castiel barely registered the sound of Dean's door closing until he was pushed against it, Dean on him immediately. Fuck, his dick was already chubbing up.

"Been wanting to do this all night," Dean whispered, leaning in close to kiss the living daylights out of him. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Dean was kissing him like he meant business, and Cas' knees were buckling under the passion of it. 

"D-Dean-" He moaned breathlessly, and Dean responded by kissing him deeper, his tongue taking up every inch of space it could in Cas' mouth, and he didn't remember Dean tasting so good last time.

Cas' hands were clenched in Dean's shirt, holding him as close as possible, his dick fully hard. 

Dean pulled back, and Cas let out a pleading whine, which Dean shushed with a soft kiss.

He pulled Cas away from the door so he could strip the younger teen of his shirt, grinning as Cas' toned chest and stomach was visible.

"Beautiful," He breathed out, hands trailing over his torso reverently, and Cas shivered with all the love he could feel in the fleeting touches.

Dean kissed Cas' neck, hand trailing down his stomach before he reached into Cas' pants and boxers, pulling him [closer](https://fan-porn13.tumblr.com/post/639052658227986432) with the leverage.

"Dean, please," Cas' head was thrown back, eyes squeezed shut. He had no idea what he was begging for, only knew he needed it desperately. 

Dean slowly dropped down to his knees, mouth finding one of his nipples, the other being attacked by his hand.

"F-fuck, oh fuck, _Dean!_ " Cas had to grab Dean's hair and hand, pushing both of them against them, trying to keep him there forever. 

But Dean only stayed there for a moment, kissing further down his body, stopping at the hem of Cas' jeans. 

Looking up at Cas, he grinned, and fuck, he was so gorgeous and suddenly Cas couldn't breathe, which had nothing to do with his arousal.

"C'mon," Dean pushed Cas towards the bed, before arranging him so his head was laying on the pillows, Dean climbing between his legs.

As Dean continued to kiss him, he let his body slowly [roll](https://fan-porn13.tumblr.com/post/639051051577769984) against Cas', clothed cocks brushing together.

Dean's stomach was full of heat and his dick was throbbing, every little gasp and moan he pulled from Cas just made him harder.

He reached his hands down, working Cas' button and zipper before pulling off to get rid of his pants.

Cas was watching him, eyes lust-blown, chest rising and falling rapidly as he panted from arousal.

Dean grinned at him as he threw the pants behind him, leaving Cas in only his boxers.

Dean couldn't help but lean down to nuzzle the erection straining against the fabric. Cas moaned, arching his back, head pushed into the pillows.

Cas was moaning loudly, shameless in his pleasure. 

"Dean, please, I need to cum so bad, please," He all but sobbed.

"Awe, my boy begs so prettily for me. Don't worry, love, I've got you."

And then Dean finally, _finally,_ took Cas' boxers off, releasing his rock hard cock from its prison.

Dean spit in his hand, and though it should be disgusting, it just fed into Cas' desire even more.

And then that spit-slick hand was wrapping around him, making Cas arch up into the ouch as much as he could.

Dean was leisurely rolling Cas' foreskin, milking precum out with each slow movement of his hand. 

Cas gasped when Dean thumbed his slit roughly, dick twitching and jumping in Dean's far too skilled hand/

He was so hard, ready to burst, that familiar heat in his belly, signaling his impending orgasm. 

"So close~ so close~ g-gonna-gonna~" Cas moaned like a whore as he came in Dean's waiting fist.

Cas took a few moments to calm down from his high, eyes closed as he relaxed.

When he could finally breathe properly again, he looked up at Dean, who's dick was still hard, who's cheeks were red, who's eyes sparkled like little galaxies in the night sky, who was so goddamn beautiful it hurt to stare, and Cas fell just that little bit more in love.

Wait, was it even possible to fall in love with someone you've only been talking to for a few days? Cas didn't know, and he really didn't care either, because he knew what he felt, screw what anyone else said.

"I- I wanna please you too," He whispered, not knowing if he'd be allowed, because with everthing they've done, Cas hasn't touched Dean at all.

"I would love that," There Dean went, casually calming all of his fears. 

Wait, shit, now that he was able to, what the fuck did he do?

Dean chuckled, shaking his head, "Right, forgot. Virgin. Why don't you start with helping me out of my clothes?" Cas nodded eagerly, hurriedly undoing Dean's pants, making Dean laugh again, but this time at his enthusiasm. Cas didn't even notice that Dean's shirt was still on, so the older boy took it off himself. 

Normally Cas would be self-conscious, but he was too excited to be bothered with it. He wanted to touch Dean, and he wanted to do it now. 

When Dean was finally naked as well, Cas greedily drank the sight of him in. Especially that beautiful cock. Holy _shit._ Just like the rest of him, it was absolutely perfect. The shaft was thick and flushed a pretty red, a vein on the bottom that bulged out and Cas just wanted to lick at it. His head was on full display, foreskin rolled down in arousal. It was an angry purple that glistened due to copious amounts of precum. 

Fuck, Cas wanted it in his mouth, pushing at the limits of his throat. 

Biting his lip, Cas shyly touched the head, smearing precum around. 

Dean's breath hitched, and when Cas looked up at his face, he could see Dean was staring at him in awe and barely contained arousal. 

Dean looked hot as fuck all caught up in his pleasure, and fuck, there was no way Cas could be hard again so soon, was there?

"You're doing so good for me, baby. Making me feel so good," Dean mumbled as Cas started stroking him. Cas felt warm with the praise, body alight and burning with his need. 

He couldn't help himself as he reached down to play with Dean's balls, other hand still stroking. 

"Fuck, fuck, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, shit I-I~" And suddenly Dean was spurting out cum so forcefully, some of it landed on his neck. 

Dean let out the sexiest moan as he came, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut. 

Cas was definitely hard again. 

It took Dean less time to calm down than it did Cas, and when he did, he was grinning at him. 

"Lemme clean us up and then I'll get you some clothes, okay?" Cas nodded, because while he was hard, he didn't necessarily wanna cum again because that was sure to be a bit painful. 

Dean was back in less than a minute with a warm washcloth that he used to wipe Cas down with, making sure there was no missed cum before throwing it in the general vicinity of the hamper. 

Then he went to his dresser, grabbing some sweats and an old shirt for Cas, and then another pair of sweats for himself, forgoing boxers for both of them. 

"Here you go, sweetheart." Cas smiled, grabbing the soft clothes from Dean, wasting no time to put them on. As expected, the shirt was too big, and the sweats were only long after tying the drawstrings. 

Dean stared at him, bottom lip caught between his teeth. "I love how you look in my clothes," He admitted, and Cas felt warm all over. 

Dean put his own sweats on before giving Cas a quick kiss on his way to turn off the light. 

As the room was bathed in darkness, Dean walked to the bed, secret smile on his face. "C'mon, let's go to sleep, yeah?" 

And as he laid down in bed, he felt it dip on the other side as Cas shyly got in. Once the boy was settled, Dean pulled him into a spooning position, face nuzzling into his neck. 

"G'night, love." He ssaid, voice muffled by Cas' skin. 

"Good night, Dean."

...

Cas awoke the next morning to Dean [watching](https://fan-porn13.tumblr.com/post/639057679276457984) him, eyes looking as beautiful as ever in the morning light. 

"Good morning, sweet boy," Dean whispered, and Cas blushed at the nickname. 

"Good morning, Dean. How'd you sleep?" 

"The best I ever have," And then he was pulling Cas onto his chest, and Cas was content to just lay there with him. 

...

They eventually made their way downstairs for breakfast, and unfortunately for Cas, Dean's entire family was at the table already. 

He was blushing as he walked behind Dean, all of them staring at him. 

"You must be Cas!" His mother said cheerily, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dean puffing up with pride. 

He just nodded, because he felt awkward and there was way too much attention focused on him. 

"Dean never mentioned you were so cute," He looked up with wide eyes just in time to see her winking, and fuck, could his cheeks get more red?

A boy, who could only be Sam, was laughing, Dean trying harder to suppress his giggles, and goddammit, Dean Winchester was an asshole. 

As if he knew what Cas was thinking, Dean gave him an apologetic kiss, which only made him more embarrassed. 

"Don't worry, we're on our way out soon," Mary said, smile playing at her lips. "Dean, I expect to come home with no weird stains on the couch." And as Dean burst out laughing, Cas squeaked, hiding his face. 

...

They did end up leaving half an hour later, and Dean suggested that they should watch a movie. 

Cas was still feeling embarrassed, but it was fading quickly as Dean held him in his arms, some Star Wars movie playing on the tv. 

Cas didn't know, he was barely paying attention. He was sitting in Dean's lap, with Dean's arms around his waist, and he couldn't help but squirming a little, which in turn made Dean's dick twitch in his pants. 

Cas bit his lip because he was horny, which was all Dean's fault, unlocking his libido and shit. 

When Cas continued to squirm, Dean focused his attention on him, and Cas just knew that prick was smiling. 

"You alright there, Cas?" That was definitely amusement in Dean's voice, and Cas hated him. 

Instead of saying anything, though, he whined, sweats tented from his obvious arousal. 

"Is this what you want?" Dean murmured, lips against his neck as he moved a hand down from his stomach to his clothed erection, rubbing over it. 

Cas keened, hips bucking, and Dean gave him what he needed, applying more pressure. 

"My needy boy, always so ready for me, huh?" And there Cas was, blushing in embarrassment again. 

"Let's try something different, yeah?" And before Cas could even ask, he was being flipped onto his back, sweats tugged down, and dick out. 

He couldn't even hope to get his bearings because suddenly there was a wet heat engulfing his cock and that was Dean's _mouth_ and holy shit it felt so good, and then Dean started _bobbing_ and yeah, Cas was cumming, and he couldn't even feel ashamed about how fast it happened. 

Dean swallowed everything he had to give, pulling off before it became oversensitive, and Cas was totally out of it, pleasure thrumming through his body. 

He eventually felt okay enough to open his eyes, and Dean was sitting there, still hard, and more smug than he had the right to be. 

Cas glared at him, but there was no real heat behind it. 

A few more minutes of laying there, and then he was crawling off the couch and to his knees, grinning up at Dean as he pulled down his pants. 

Dean was breathing home, and Cas experimentally licked a stripe up Dean's shaft, moaning at the taste. 

Dean hissed, hand moving to Cas' hair, tugging a little, and fuck yeah, that felt _great._

Spurred on by the reaction, he suckled at Dean's head, eyes closing in contentment because he liked this, it was calming in a way. 

Dean was outright panting now, and Cas slowly moved down, taking more into his mouth. He could only go about halfway before gagging, so he used his hand on the rest, bobbing his head. 

Dean was making breathless noises with each movement of Cas' head, and soon Cas could feel the tell-tale expansion of Dean's dick. Not entirely confident in his ability to swallow, he pulled back, stroking Dean to completion instead. 

Dean groaned as his dick spent into Cas' hand, a few droplets landing on his face, which he didn't mind in the least. 

"Look so perfect for me," Dean mumbled when he could open his eyes again, and Cas beamed, heart swelling in his chest. 

...

On Monday, Dean let everyone know Cas was taken. He walked the boy to all of his classes with their hands entertwined, and Cas was grinning and preening the entire time, even as people, mostly girls, glared at him in jealousy. 

Dean wanted to introduce Cas to his friends at lunch, which they were late to due to a quick stop to their favorite closet. 

Dean's friends were nice and welcoming, and Cas couldn't wait to introduce Dean to Charlie, who was sitting with her theater friends today. 

Cas was watching as Benny and Lisa bantered back and forth, not really paying attention to his surroundings. So he jumped when Dean's hand was suddenly on his thigh, and fuck, Dean started _[rubbing](https://fan-porn13.tumblr.com/post/639051093597437952). _

He looked over at the boy, but he was eating, acting all innocent. He was honestly such a dick and Cas hated him and he wanted to- _fuck,_ his hand felt so good, and even though he just came, he was so hard and was trying not to cum in his pants. 

" _Dean~"_ He whined, hiding his face in Dean's shoulder, ignoring as Lisa cooed at him, probably mistaking his desperation for shyness. 

"Shh, I've got you," Dean said softly, and he stopped his hand so he didn't push Cas too far. "Take my coat and go to the bathroom. I'll be there in a minute," 

Cas nodded, taking the leather jacket from Dean and putting it on. It was already big on Dean, so it definitely covered everything. 

As he walked to the bathroom thrumming with anticipation, he thought about what Dean would do to him, and then thought about the sweet kisses he would get afterwards, and yeah. Cas was definitely in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I absolutely love comments. I may add a sexual installment if my dear wants. Also, if the end has mistakes or the format is weird, I had to finish writing it on my phone 🙄


End file.
